


Open Your Eyes

by WeazelTheAbsol



Category: Natepat - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Explicit Language, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeazelTheAbsol/pseuds/WeazelTheAbsol
Summary: *Notice: This fic currently in the process of being updated and rewritten as I would like to continue it yet feel I have ruined it by making the pacing awkward and too quick compared to what I have originally planned. The first chapter will remain the same but the chapters after it will be deleted and rewritten yet this will take some time.*Mysteriously awoken from an unknown long slumber, Nathan Sharp finds himself trapped within ruins with no memory of anything but his name. Alone, he must come into grips with the world around him and the rules. However, not too long into his journey, he soon discovers that most of the world is out to either kill or detain him for a reason he is oblivious too. With nothing but a key with 'Open Your Eyes' engraved into it and a voice in his head guiding his basic steps, Nate must discover the mysteries about the world as well as himself and maybe even find someone who would be willing to help him.





	

Nate's eyes gently blinked opened as consciousness devoured him. He groaned, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand. He pulled his hand away and noticed something odd. A rusty, dead handcuff was clamped to his wrist. Questions plagued Nate's mind. _Where am I? What is going on? How did I get here? Have I been asleep for long?_ Blinking in confusion, he stared at his other hand, which also had a handcuff attached to the wrist. The handcuffs had chains connected to them, which stretched out and joined to the rocky wall behind him. It wasn't until now that Nate realised he was surrounded by stone walls, except in front of him was what seem to be a thick glass door of some kind. Nate placed his hands against the cold glass, his breath staining the transparent material. He knocked on it gently with his knuckles.  _Seems breakable._

Leaning back against the stony wall, Nate placed his hands firmly on the jagged rock behind him and brought his leg up and kicked the glass beyond him. Nothing happened. Forcing more strength to his foot, he kicked it again. A tiny crack formed on the spot where he had kicked it. Again, Nate smacked it with his foot, causing the crack in the glass to expand, spreading over most of the surface. Nate took a breath before giving it one last kick. The glass shattered, splinters of it fell on the ground, but the hole he made was too small for him to squeeze out of it without cutting himself badly. Nate used his foot to knock away some of the loose shards of glass. He peered out of the uneven hole he made, eyeing his surroundings. Everything looked barren and deserted. His eyes continued to scan the area. His vision connected to a wall to his left, which had a small object that glinted in his gaze. It took him a moment to recognised them as keys, hanging up by a nail in the wall. Nate eyed his handcuffs.  _Maybe they can unlock these?_ _Worth a try._ Nate shuffled as close as he could to them in his tight space and the chains that he wore didn't extend too far. He reached his hand to the sand coloured keys, carefully so his arm didn't get scrapped by the broken glass. His fingers brushed the metal but he wasn't close enough to grab them. He stepped closer, his arm straining against the chain, causing him to clenched his teeth in pain. Nate's fingers grabbed the loop of the key ring. He quickly pulled them off the nail but his fast movement caused his arm to graze his skin on the glass above him. He hissed through his teeth. He retreated his hand back, holding the keys in his grasp. His eyes met the cut of his arm, which was pooling with blood but not enough to leak over his skin. He gave it a gentle rub but didn't think much of it.

Nate inserted the set of keys into the locks of his cuff and wiggled them around. After a bit, a faint click was heard as the handcuff opened and fell off his hand. He mimicked what he just did to the other cuff and watch as it fell helplessly to the ground. Cardinal rashes were left in the cuffs place and they felt incredibly sore when he touched them.  _How long have I been cuffed in here? And why?_  Swallowing nervously, he cautiously stepped over the glass and ducked under the glass shards hanging above him. Nate staggered out of the cage and straightened himself before blinking around at his surroundings. He was in what seemed like some ruins; the floor, walls and ceiling were stony and mossy, some stones sticking out of it making some sort of jagged ladder, the part he was in seemed to widen either side of him into a corridor, giving him options on where to go. Some large gaps were high up in the walls and ceiling, sunlight breaking through them and making Nate think that the ruins were a good few years old. The atmosphere was quiet- uncomfortably quiet. Nate cleared his throat. "Hello?" His voice echoed throughout the rocky ruins. "Anyone?" The only response he got was the echo of his own voice. Nate grumbled. "Great. Looks like I'm on my own." He looked down to his feet and raised an eyebrow. Lying on the floor with the broken glass was what looked like a necklace with a key attached to it. Nate knelt down and delicately picked up the necklace. He analysed it with his eyes, looking over to the key that was linked to it. Squinting his eyes, he could see that engraved on the key were the words 'Open your eyes'. He was unsure what it meant but thinking that the key might open a way out of here, he placed the necklace around his neck and tucked to key inside his shirt. Deciding to got to his right, Nate began to walk guardedly. He continuously eyed the walls and ceiling, despite it looking the same, he had a slight fear of something crawling out of the walls and following him.

After what felt like walking for hours, Nate approached a large room. Stepping slowly, he entered. The room was exactly the same as the corridor, expect pillars extended to the ceiling and mirrors decorated one of the walls. Nate's eyes glued to the mirrored wall and he stared at himself. His thick, ebony hair was messy and slightly over grown from what he liked, his brown, almost black, eyes looked exhausted and dead, dark rings circling them, his skin looked awfully pale, his ears had a tinge of red to them and the small black plugs he had in them looked worn and his clothing looked ragged and ripped. A grey, sleeveless coat, a black tank top with some sort of mark or symbol in the centre of it, black ripped jeans and dirty boots that fell short under his knees. His entire self was dull of any colour, expect for a small crimson and crow coloured tattoo on his left arm in his inner arm and under the elbow. Despite that, everything else about him looked really zombie like. _How long have I been unconscious for?_

Nate shook his head weakly.  _I need to find a way out of here._ He tore his gaze away from the mirror and continued to walk through the room, his footsteps giving a light echo as they hit the floor. He didn't like the silence. He didn't like the isolation. He didn't like the thought that someone could be following him as silently as snow. Nate sighed. _I'm not going to be going anywhere if I just wander around these ruins like a lost puppy. I need to have an idea on where I am._ He stopped and eyed the stone ledges sticking out of the walls.  _Maybe I can climb out through one of the gaps in the walls?_ He strolled over to the wall and looked for the safest looking part to grab. After his eyes connected with one that seemed relatively safe, Nate fastened his grip around it and pulled himself up. There was nothing for him to stand on, so he grabbed another nearby ledge and yanked himself up. That one had a slight platform to it, allowing Nate to stand on it. He panted, already out of breath. He was conjuring up as much strength as possible to pull himself up, which wasn't a lot since he had just woken up from some sort of bizarre long sleep.

Shaking the feeling away, Nate eyed a few rocks that stuck out above him. He reached up for one and warily scaled the wall. His nails dug into the gravel coloured stone and he hung on for life, not wanting to fall. He leaped for a higher up ledge, which was just bellow a gap in the wall. Hauling himself up, Nate clambered out of the ruins and out of the hole, his feet connecting to a thin platform outside the ruins. Nate balanced himself on the narrow edge, placed a hand over his eyes to shield them from the burning sun and gawked at his surroundings. He was standing just about a peridot coloured jungle, lush leaves and grass decorating the land for miles.  _Where the fuck am I?_ Nate was so puzzled with thought, he didn't feel the slim platform he was standing on crumbling under his weight until it was too late. The platform collapsed and Nate fell with it. "Shit!" His head and body hit the wall of the ruins a few times before he landed harshly on the tall grass. He attempted to pick himself up onto his hands and knees, but the agony overtook him and Nate blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is an idea I've had for a bit but the plot has changed a few times but I've finally settled on the main story. It's probably going to be more mystery based than The Hidden World but I'd like to try it out. I'm not sure how often I will update this or how well you guys will like this, so let me know in the comments if you're interested in this and would like me to try and update this frequently or anything else.


End file.
